Lettres du Front
by Lenia41
Summary: Simple correspondance entre un soldat du bourg et sa famille, notamment sa femme, envoyée à Cocorico avec les enfants, dans les environs de la prise et destruction du Bourg narrée dans OOT. Un témoignage, la parole laissée aux civils, trop souvent oubliés.
1. Chapter 1

_Autre ancienne archive, datée de 2010, mais autant ne pas les laisser tomber dans l'oubli :)  
Alors cela est situé dans l'univers d'Ocarina of Time. Pour changer, je m'étais exercée à faire parler non pas un héros, mais un simple civil, un garde dont on suivrait l'évolution au travers de ses correspondances. Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de faire la deuxième partie, mais je trouve que cela se suffit déjà ainsi !_

 _Lenia41_

* * *

 **Lettre I**

* * *

Cher ange,

J'espère qu'à l'heure où tu recevras cette lettre, tu seras à l'abri  
A Cocorico, avec les enfants. Tu dois te demander la raison  
De ma requête empressée à ce départ. Hélas, je ne puis absolument,  
Rien te dire. Si quelques échos te sont parvenus depuis...  
Le bourg se vide progressivement, bien que beaucoup refusent  
De quitter leur toit, prêts à protéger de leurs corps leur logis.  
Nous sommes tous assez nerveux, sa majesté est très inquiète  
Et notre chère Princesse aurait de bien sombres présages  
A ce que l'on raconte. Mais je crois que ce ne sera qu'une fausse alerte.  
Vous reviendrez tous bientôt, nous serons réunis dans notre domicile.  
Promets moi de me donner régulièrement de vos nouvelles,  
Dès votre arrivée à Cocorico. Prends soin de toi et embrasse  
Les enfants pour moi.  
Ton cher et tendre Terys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lettre II**

Oh mon ange !

Que de tristes jours sont à prévoir  
Pour notre pays. Cela me rassure de savoir  
Que vous êtes sains et saufs à Cocorico plutôt que  
Dans ce maelstom de peur et d'incertitude qu'est le bourg.  
Chaque jour des rixes naissent depuis la venue  
De ce guerrier étrange et inquiètant du nom de Ganondorf.  
Ce personnage... attire certes mon respect, mais surtout une crainte sourde.  
On raconte qu'il viendrait du désert... que les gérudos sont de vaillants guerriers,  
Mais... j'ai peur mon ange. Qu'il est bon de vous savoir loin de tout cela !  
Ce seigneur me fait peur, mais sa majesté a toujours sû prendre les bonnes décisions  
Pour notre peuple, donc j'ai foi en son jugement quand il s'est allié à lui.  
Tu semblais t'étonner que le bourg ne soit pas sûr, et me suppliais dans ta  
Précédente lettre de vous laisser revenir. Mais cette trompeuse paix  
Ne durera pas. De terribles présages rôdent autour de la citadelle,  
Et la cité se déchire entre ceux soutenant le roi et ceux contestant son choix.  
Je ne sais plus que faire, seules vos lettres me soutiennent dans ce chaos.  
Embrasse les enfants pour moi, dans cette maison que l'on vous a attribué,  
Et garde courage. Tout sera bientôt fini... enfin je prie les déesses en ce sens.

Ton cher et tendre Terys


	3. Chapter 3

**Lettre III**

Cher et adoré ange,

Que la distance entre nous me pèse.  
L'atmosphère du bourg s'aggrave nuits et jours.  
Et la sécurité manque cruellement : vois-tu  
un gamin haut comme trois pommes et assez gringalet  
A été assez débrouillard pour passer à travers les gardes  
De mes camarades. Immagine-tu l'inquiètude que j'aurais  
Si vous étiez au bourg, si peu protégés ? Si un gamin a pû  
Leur glisser entre les doigts... ce petit malin s'est évaporé...  
Quel dommage ! J'aurais aimé lui demander son secret !  
La tension redouble encore. Alors que je t'écris le crépuscule  
Tombe et je vais reprendre ma garde. Mais un frisson me parcoure :  
Il se passera quelque chose ce soir, j'en ai bien peur ! Et mon bon-sens  
Me crie d'être plus prudent encore ! Je te promets que je le serais, ne  
T'en fais pas tant, mon ange : je ne veux pas vous laisser seuls !  
Je t'écrirais demain, si j'arrive à voir le nouveau soleil.

Je vous embrasse tous fort  
Ton cher et tendre Therys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lettre IV** ( _en très mauvais état, quelques gouttes de sang la parsèment, la plume est hâtive)_

Mon bel ange,

Ne bougez pas d'où vous êtes ! Restez dans ce précieux cocon protecteur !  
La nuit vient de tomber sur la Citadelle. Nous avons perdus, oh mon ange !  
Les monstres... si difformes, si cruels ! Si puants, si puissants ! Oh ma  
Chère et tendre... j'ignore comment je peux être encore en vie à cette heure !  
Les mots me manquent pour te décrire cette horreur ! Reste loin de là surtout...!  
Je t'interdis de revenir ! Je défend les enfants de s'approcher de ce lieu maudit.  
Hyrule a perdu ! Hyrule est tombée ! La citadelle s'est écroulée ! Nous sommes perdus !  
Non, je te défends de me rejoindre ! Le danger rôde désormais dans chaque ruelle !  
C'était comme un cauchemard... les monstres... se sont propagés comme la peste !  
Les sentinelles... les gardes... les commerçants... les habitants... les enfants des rues...  
Morts ! Tous morts en l'espace de quelques heures ! Il n'y a plus de fiers hyliens !  
Seulement des ombres d'hyliens affamés et blessés fuyant en troupeaux leurs terres !  
Oh mon ange... bénies soient les déesses de vous avoir épargné un tel spectacle...  
Le bourg n'est plus que des catacombes... des ruines, des flammes, des ombres... !  
Le danger nous menace à toute heure... nous ne sommes plus que des poignées...  
Je tremble de peur mon ange... Ce Ganondorf... ce damné de sorcier noir !  
Il nous a floué ! Il a tué le roi ! Il a ravagé la terre de nos ancêtres !  
Ce Ganondorf... c'est la malédiction qui va tuer les hyliens ! Non !  
Pas que les hyliens... les kokiris, les gorons, les zoras, tout le monde !  
Ce Ganondorf... me fait trembler de peur, mon ange, ma lumière !  
Je vais vous rejoindre dès que possible... que les déesses me protègent  
Et me gardent de toute cette noirceur pour vous retrouver et être  
Votre bouclier ! Je ne veux plus être une âme errante dans une citadelle  
Et un château déchu, que je ne reconnais plus ! Je veux vous revoir !  
Attendez-moi là-bas ! Je tremble pour vous ! Je tremble pour l'avenir !  
Seules les légendes pourront nous faire tenir... que se lève le héros !  
Ce mythique héros... qu'il vienne sans tarder, ou tout sera perdu !

Je vole vers vous, et recevez toute mon affection la plus tendre !  
J'espère que cette lettre ne sera pas un adieu définitif...  
N'oublie jamais que je t'aime ! Et les enfants que je les chéris tendrement !

Teren


End file.
